


You're Sweeter Anyways

by hide_if_you_ken



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Pointless fluff, Short One Shot, ghoul kaneki, guilty kaneki, hidekane, human hide, pocky day, shameless fluff, understanding Hide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hide_if_you_ken/pseuds/hide_if_you_ken
Summary: Kaneki wants to be able to give Hide a normal relationship that they can celebrate pocky day in. Even if pocky tasted like dry twigs covered in mud.AKA: Pocky day traditional Pocky game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, I wrote this on the bus. Just wanted to contribute some fluffy pocky day drabbles to this amazing fandom.
> 
> UPDATE: edited, unbeta'd tho; I don't have a beta. If you see any mistakes I might've missed point them out please.

Hide was the type to get excited over events like Pocky Day, Kaneki knew that. Hide was a social butterfly, all about the fun.

Hide was dating him though, a ghoul.

He still had no idea how it turned out the way it did, but he was thankful for this world for once in his life. Maybe, just maybe, it wasn't all cruel. Maybe he didn't always have to suffer.

Maybe he deserved Hide.

But Hide had to sacrifice so much for him, he had to prioritize Kaneki and his wellbeing over his own needs more often than not. Kaneki didn't want it to be that way anymore. He wanted to give Hide what he probably wanted, even if he had to go through some discomfort.

That was how Kaneki ended up sitting in front of Hide on 11/11, a pocky stick in his mouth. He tried his best to sculpt composure onto his face through the awful texture. Hide just stared, dumbfounded.

"Kaneki, you can't eat that." Hide said, his tone uncertain.

"I can, it doesn't taste that bad." Kaneki replied, stubborn.

Hide's eyes softened, seeming to understand. It really didn't take much time or effort for Hide to unravel Kaneki's entire thought process. It was both scary and fascinating, to the both of them.

Hide smiled warmly at Kaneki and whispered a quick, "thanks for the food." He then leaned in and took the tip between his lips, his index and middle fingers moving to rest on Kaneki's lips, the stick trapped between them. Hide, with quick motions, practically inhaled the pocky stick, not allowing Kaneki to consume one bit with his fingers blocking the ghoul.

He leaned back, swallowing all the chocolatey remnants, making sure nothing is left in his mouth or on his lips before grinning at Kaneki. "I win, do I get a prize?"

"You cheated." Kaneki pouted but moved in for a kiss anyways.

"I don't think I quite felt my victory yet." Hide murmured against Kaneki's lips.

Kaneki sighed exasperatedly. "Sometimes I wonder if maybe I'm spoiling you too much." He contradicted himself but Hide already knew how much Kaneki actually wanted to spoil him.

Their lips melted against one another once more, and to Hide it tasted better than any chocolate dipped stick could ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this down and posted it one go. I haven't even reread, I will when I have time promise. Feel free to point out any mistakes though.


End file.
